


Feel My Body

by DaviesInTheMaking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ASMR fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviesInTheMaking/pseuds/DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Erwin and Levi are relaxing in Erwin's office when Levi comes across a word in a book he doesn't know. Erwin whispers the definition into his ear and thus learns that our little Levi gets quite the ASMR reaction from whispering in his ear.





	Feel My Body

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author, Elegy Rivers, and I wrote this after coming up with the idea "Hey, what if Levi got ASMR tingles?" We quite enjoyed writing it and I hope you quite enjoy reading it.

Erwin sat at his desk, quietly going over the latest budget reports and supply orders. Levi was sitting curled up sideways in an armchair to his right, reading a book he’d picked up from Erwin’s shelf about an hour ago. Erwin enjoyed these silent times with his captain: peaceful evenings they spent in each other’s company, never really having to say anything. 

Levi enjoyed reading, he enjoyed any quiet activity, but it was still frustrating when he came across a word or a phrase he didn’t understand. He wasn’t stupid, he just hadn’t had a lot of reading experience growing up. After struggling and failing to figure out what ‘supercilious’ meant, he looked over at the commander.

“What does ‘supercilious’?” he asked quietly, carefully pronouncing the word the way he thought it was pronounced. 

Erwin looked up from his paperwork in confusion. Supper-kill-I-oos? He’d never heard any word like that before. “Sorry, Levi, what word?”

“’Supercilious’, asshat. What does it mean?”

He certainly pitied the captain for not knowing a word and needing help, but he really didn’t know that one. Perhaps he was pronouncing it wrong. 

“Let me see,” he decided, pushing his chair back and walking over to where Levi was curled up, quite adorably in Erwin’s humble opinion. He leaned over beside Levi’s head, finding the word the man had been pointing at. “Ahh, supercilious,” he said properly, lowering his voice a bit so as to not yell in Levi’s ear. “It means to be arrogant, to feel superior to other people.”

Levi barely even heard what the commander said because as soon as he started talking into his ear, Levi’s spine erupted in a pleasant tingling sensation that traveled further with every word, ultimately stirring his dick. “U-um, sorry, can you say that again?”

Erwin repeated the words in Levi’s ear and his dick didn’t become completely rock hard, but it certainly wasn’t soft either and he was dimly grateful that the book was covering his lap.

“Uuumm… Th-thank you,” he stuttered, not looking at Erwin as his body tingled with the aftereffects and his heart pounded ferociously in his chest, his eyes wide in surprise and from the wonderful feeling. 

He had been around Levi long enough to notice subtle shifts in his behavior and mood. He wasn’t quite sure what was causing this change, though… Perhaps he needed more help and was embarrassed to ask? “You sure you understand?” he whispered. “Are there any other words you’re unsure of? I’d hate for you to lose sight of the story’s plotline just for pride’s sake.”

By the Walls, stop fucking doing that, Levi thought desperately, his cock getting even harder. At least this book is big. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he told Erwin, internally wincing at the breathless tone in his voice. “I get it. I’m good. you can go back to what you were doing.”

Ah, Erwin thought in realization. He always gets a bit chatty when he’s turned on… Hanji told me once about how some people can become aroused by certain sounds, especially ones close to their ears. “Levi,” he ventured, his mouth quite close to the other man’s ear. He dropped his voice in both pitch and volume. “May I talk to you more? I’d really appreciate a break from my work.”

Levi’s eyes briefly fluttered closed and his jaw trembled, his entire body tingling. You fucking asshole. You know exactly what you’re doing. His breathing became even harder and his heart slammed inside his chest. “I, um… You, uh, don’t you…? I… Don’t you need to, um…” He swallowed thickly, trying to force his body to stop trembling. “Don’t you need to do some report or something?”

I was right, Erwin thought in triumph. He began to circle Levi so he was standing in front of the chair, never letting his mouth leave the man’s ear. “Oh, it’s nothing that can’t wait a few minutes.” His voice kept the quiet, yet intimidating state. He got closer to Levi, his lips almost touching the man’s ear. “Even a few hours.”

Fuck, he’s so hot, Levi thought as the commander’s breath brushed his ear. I just want him to fuck me already. He stared sideways at Erwin, his breathing heavy and broken, and shook his head in an attempt to clear it, looking away at the wall. “I, um…” By the Walls, why can’t I fucking talk? Is he seriously having this much of an effect by just whispering to me? His voice is really fucking sexy. “I—Are you sure it’s not something you need to do now? Maybe you should do it now to get it out of the way.” 

Erwin chuckled, just loud enough for Levi to hear. “If you would like me to stop talking to you, I will happily go back to my desk.” He kept his voice gravely and soft. “However,” he placed a large hand on Levi’s upper thigh, rather close to the open book, and he moved his face only inches away from his boyfriend’s, “I’m not entirely convinced that’s what you want.” He tilted Levi’s head to face him and pressed his lips passionately to Levi’s. 

Fuck it. He closed the book, dropped it on the floor beside the chair, and turned his body, wrapping his arms and legs tight around Erwin’s shoulders and body. He responded eagerly to the kiss and grinded his crotch against Erwin’s stomach, moaning and whimpering with need. 

Seeing Levi aroused sent an equal fire coursing through Erwin and he slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth, holding the man’s jaw with his left hand. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, groaning at the feeling of Levi’s body against his. By the time he broke the kiss, Levi was panting beneath him. 

“I’m going to take your shirt off, Levi,” he said, his voice never leaving the tone that seemed to make Levi dizzy. “Then I’ll remove your pants. I want to see all of you.”

He didn’t even try to hide just how much he was affected by Erwin’s whispering. His head turned back to the side so his ear was closer to the man’s mouth, his eyes closed, body trembling. “Then fucking do it already, you fucking tree. Just fuck me already.”

Levi didn’t seem to realize that the attraction wasn’t one-way; his voice had the ability to make Erwin lose any sense of rationality as well. He made quick work of the captain’s clothes, from his jacket down to his shoes. He also took the liberty of releasing his own full erection from his pants. He pushed Levi’s legs up and pulled him forward by his thighs. He then grabbed a bottle of oil nearby on the corner of his desk and coated his fingers before gently massaging Levi’s entrance, deciding to play with his food.

“Look what you do to me, Levi,” he whispered, letting Levi see his length. “This is your fault. You’re so fucking sexy I can’t concentrate. I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” He licked around the shell of Levi’s ear, eventually biting his ear lobe. 

Levi whimpered, his dick throbbing almost painfully. He hopped out of the chair, turned around, and got on his knees on the chair, sticking out his ass so they could have a better angle. “By the fucking walls, Erwin, I need your dick inside me now.”

Erwin wasn’t about to argue, knowing they were both far too impatient for decent preparation. Once his dick was properly covered with oil, the blonde lined himself behind Levi, bending over a bit so he could still be right behind his captain’s head. His control gone, he pushed forward into Levi with one hard thrust, a groan of pleasure escaping him. 

It hurt, but Levi had had worse and it was a good kind of hurt that left him gasping and panting with his mouth wide open. He bent even further over the chair, clawing at it while mewls and whimpers escaped his body. Once he was able to talk again, he said over his shoulder, “Fuck me hard and whisper in my ear in that sexy-ass voice you have.”

He was relieved that he hadn’t hurt Levi with his impatience. He began relatively slowly with long, deep thrusts. “You’re so fucking tight, Levi, it feels so good. I love it when I get to fuck your little ass with my bit hard dick. You take it so well, such a good little slut for me.” 

His control slipped away bit by bit and soon he was fucking Levi in earnest, fast and hard. In between his pants and grunts, he kept saying filthy things right into his ear. “Look at you, stuffed full of my cock like the bitch you are. And soon I’ll be coming deep inside your hot little ass. You like getting pumped full of my cum, don’t you? Would you like that You want me to fuck you nice and hard until you scream?” He bit the shell of Levi’s ear for good measure. 

Levi almost did scream at Erwin’s bite. His body writhed, loud moans pouring from his mouth, and he was getting close to coming when he heard a hard knock on the door. 

“C-Commander Smith?” Eren Jaeger squeaked from the other side of the door. 

“I’m gonna murder that brat!!!!” Levi snarled viciously. 

Erwin’s only priority was to make both himself and Levi come and if that meant pretending, so be it. Without asking permission, he clamped a large hand over Levi’s mouth, stifling any future sounds from the man while still fucking him relatively hard. He then cleared his throat and did what he did best: put on a charming façade. 

“Eren? Is that you? I’m afraid I’m rather busy right now. I don’t know what you need, but can it wait until later?”

“Sir, Hanji asked me to come and give you a new report she wrote. She said you would want it right away.”

Levi continued to snarl against Erwin’s hand and started fucking himself as hard and fast as possible on the huge cock, wanting more than anything to come already. 

The commander grunted from Levi’s sudden bout of movement, but at the same time, he let out a mental sigh of relief—if it was Hanji, he could use the code word they had agreed on. “Eren, I want you to go back to Hanji with the report and ask her if she triple-checked the information. When she’s done, she can bring up the report herself.” ‘Double-check’ meant ‘this had better be pretty friggin’ important’, while ‘triple-check’ meant ‘Do not disturb until further notice, no exceptions’.

“Oh, a-alright,” Eren responded. “Good luck with your work!”

The pair of lovers heard the boy’s footsteps retreat down the hall and once he was gone, Erwin released Levi’s mouth. “You naughty boy,” he growled into Levi’s ear, “fucking yourself on my cock with Eren right outside. You know he thinks about you all the time. Did you want him to see you for what you really are, bouncing on my dick like a bitch in heat? To see how utterly you belong to me?” He picked up pace as he spoke, fucking Levi’s ass in an almost punishing way. 

“Ah, fuck!” Levi yelled, no longer giving a shit if anyone heard. “Fuck, Erwin! I love your big fucking cock slamming into my ass! I’m such a slut for your cock and your voice! Fuck me hard and fill me with your hot cum! Walls, I wanna come so fucking bad!”

The blonde reached around and began pumping Levi’s rock-hard erection. The captain’s words sent Erwin flying over the edge, shoving his cock deep into Levi one final time before coming hard with a low grunt. It felt so good, he never wanted to leave again. He kept stroking Levi, marveling at how beautiful he was. He only had the energy to say one phrase in a husky voice. “Come for me, Levi. Fucking come for me.”

Levi had already been about to come and Erwin’s voice back in his ear made his orgasm slam into him like a brick wall and he was coming hard onto the chair, almost screaming with ecstasy, his body spasming and shaking. He collapsed off Erwin’s dick and into the chair, panting and shaking. 

Erwin was treated to the beautiful sight of his love panting in a collapsed mess in front of him. He idly noticed how dirty Levi was and moved to grab a tissue box off the desk. He started cleaning Levi gently and slowly, taking his time and planting kisses everywhere he could. Eventually, Levi was clean (for the most part), and Erwin held his face while kissing him softly, never remembering feeling such contentment before. 

Levi shakily turned himself around and curled back up in the chair, keeping his hands on Erwin’s face or body. 

“Thank you,” he breathed after a moment. “For cleaning me.”

“Of course. I know you hate to be dirty,” Erwin said with a smile. Levi always pulled afterglow off beautifully. He left the embrace and picked up the captain’s clothes from his desk, offering them to him. “As attractive as you are like this, I’d hate for someone to barge in unannounced. Hanji may have learned her lesson, but not everyone will be as polite as Eren.”

Levi chuckled and stood, smiling affectionately as he pulled his clothes back on. “Erwin Smith, I must admit that I never thought I would ever find someone as remarkable as you.” He looked intently into his commander’s eyes. “I love you, Erwin.”

He felt his heart leap. He could count on one hand the number of times Levi had said those words to him; it was a rare and beautiful occasion. Erwin stood in front of the shorter man and embraced him, cherishing the feeling of their bodies, while so different in height, fitting so perfectly together. 

“I love you too, Levi,” he whispered right into Levi’s waiting ear. 

An hour later, they were back in their original positions with Erwin at his desk and Levi reading in the chair beside him. A knock sounded on the door and after Erwin said, “Come in,” Hanji stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, smirking hard at both of them and clutching some papers in her hands. 

“Well, I guess I’m sorry, guys,” she said with no sincerity, walking forward and placing the papers on Erwin’s desk. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You’d better be fucking sorry,” Levi snapped, staring at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Yeah, Levi was really enjoying himself,” Erwin chimed in. 

Levi closed the book and put it on the floor beside him before crossing his arms. “Tch, it wasn’t that great…”

He cocked an eyebrow at Levi. “That’s not what I saw.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“By the Walls, get married already!!” Hanji yelled at them enthusiastically. 

“Fuck off, Four-Eyes!” Levi spat. 

“Aww, is someone grumpy because his sexy times got interrupted by a cadet with a crush on him? What were you guys doing, anyway? Was it just normal sex or were you guys being kinky?”

Erwin smirked back at her. “Well, I did learn something new about Levi.”

“Why the fuck are we sharing this?!” Levi demanded, glaring at him. 

“Because Hanji is a friend and confidant. Relax, she won’t tell anyone else that you get turned on by—”

“Shut your fucking mouth, you tree dick!”

He just looked at Levi for a moment. “Was that a compliment, or…?”

Hanji cackled with laughter. “You two are the best together and it sounds like a compliment to me.” She put her hands flat on the desk and leaned in really close to Erwin. “Now, what is it that Levi gets turned on by?”

“Why the fuck do you even want to know?” Levi asked.

She kept her eyes locked on the commander’s. “I’m curious. Tell me, Erwin.”

He was still for a moment before moving his eyes over to his captain. “Hey, Levi, you know that conscience some claim I don’t have?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s getting to me. Alright, I won’t say anything.” He subtly winked at Hanji to tell her that he would tell her about it later. 

Hanji processed that wink and its meaning and dramatically collapsed to her knees, holding her hands up in pleading. “Oh, c’mon! What did I do to deserve this?!”

Levi sniffed at her. “Stop sticking your nose in other people’s business, four-eyes.” 

He got up and moved over to lean down next to Levi, lowering his voice to the level that had driven the man crazy an hour ago. “It’s when I do this.”

Levi froze, his body tingling again. “Sonofabitch…”

Hanji gasped super dramatically. “He’s got the whisper thing!!! That is so fascinating!” She shot up and got very close to Levi’s face. “Tell me what you feel, Levi. Are you getting tingles down your spine? More than your spine? Tell me everything!”

He shoved her shoulder. “Fuck. Off.”

She knelt back on the floor and raised her hands again, pouting exaggeratedly. “Awww, come on!! Tell meee!!! Please?!” 

Levi glares at her while she stares beggingly at him before sighing. “I got a tingling sensation all over my body. Happy?”

“Yes,” both Erwin and Hanji said. 

He glared back down at the book in his lap. “Both of you, shut your piece of shit mouths.”

Erwin knelt back down to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Never…”

Levi shivered with the tingles and muttered, “Goddamn piece of shit tree.”

“Oooh,” Hanji said from the floor. “Do it again, Erwin.”

“I’m not your lab rat, shitty glasses!”

Erwin held Levi’s shoulders while staying near his ear. “He’s right, Hanji, I couldn’t possibly make him go through that…” 

“Eat shit and die, both of you!” he yelled, crossing his legs out of anger and arousal. 

Her eyes widened. “Oooooooh, is something more than the tingling happening? Are you getting hard, perhaps?” 

Levi hopped out of the chair and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
